


(a kiss) to encourage

by carissima



Series: a kiss [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bribery, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “I hate this,” Connor puffs out. He’s collapsed on the floor, his face bright red with exertion and for someone who can skate for the number of minutes Leon’s seen him put on the boards in a game, he looks shattered.





	(a kiss) to encourage

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short, shorrrrrt fics posted on tumblr, reposted here, unbeta'd

“I hate this,” Connor puffs out. He’s collapsed on the floor, his face bright red with exertion and for someone who can skate for the number of minutes Leon’s seen him put on the boards in a game, he looks shattered.

“It’s just a run,” Leon says consolingly.

Connor groans. “It’s torture,” he argues. “My body is built for skating and that’s it. Nothing else.”

“At least you’re not in Columbus,” Leon says with a sly grin.

“If Torts ever comes here to be the coach, I’m requesting a trade,” Connor says flatly. He’s still breathing hard so Leon keeps an eye on him as he finishes his own turn on the treadmill. “You’d probably enjoy his stupid run. You’re barely out of breath.”

Leon grins and slows his run down until he’s walking, stretching out his leg muscles for a cool down. “I don’t mind running,” Leon says, stepping off the machine and grabbing a bottle of water that he downs in one long drink. “You just need some motivation.”

Connor groans and gets to his feet. “Nope. Nothing could motivate me to run.”

Leon pats his shoulder. “We’ll think of something.”

*

“Money, fame and being the best hockey player in the world are all out, since you’ve got all those already,” Leon says when they’re sacked out on Connor’s huge couch.

“Hmm?” Connor looks half asleep, his eyes barely open.

“Motivation,” Leon reminds him. “Like, I’m always trying to catch you. That’s my motivation. I want to be the best and that’s you.”

Connor kicks him. It’s his standard response when Leon mentions how good he is.

“Critics,” Leon says thoughtfully. “Except everyone loves you. Even people who hate Edmonton love you.”

Connor laughs at that. “There’s plenty of people who hate me,” he says, amused. “Just check my Instagram comments.”

Leon wrinkles his nose. “I’ll think of something.”

“Who cares,” Connor says lazily and closes his eyes again. He still looks tired, like running really does drain him faster than skating does. “I can deal with a bit of running.”

Leon looks at his pale pallor and frowns.

*

“Got it,” Leon announces, sitting next to Connor in his stall.

“Got what?” Connor’s got his game face on. It mostly consists on him looking like a moody teenager, especially when there’s reporters in the vicinity.

“Your motivation,” Leon says smugly. Connor raises his eyebrows and Leon smacks him on the shoulder. “Sex.

Connor’s eyebrows somehow rise even more. “Sex?”

“You need to get laid, Connor,” Leon says with certainty. “If nothing else, it’ll improve your stamina.”

Connor’s face slackens and Leon has to laugh. Connor looks shocked, like maybe he thinks sex is meant to be over in ten minutes or less.

“Uh,” Leon tilts his head and considers Connor. “We’ll talk about it after the game.”

“Yeah,” Connor says pointedly. “I think we’d better.”

It’s only halfway through the second period that Leon realises that Connor probably thinks that Leon is offering to have sex with him.

And he hadn’t said no.

Motivated, Leon scores on the powerplay in the third, and leans into Connor a littler harder than usual when he skates over for a congratulatory head pat.

*

Connor doesn’t bring it up though. Not until two weeks later when the trainer shoves Connor in the direction of the treadmill and orders him to run.

Connor glares at the offending machine but he strips off his hoodie and stabs at the buttons.

Leon walks over to stand in front of him, one eyebrow cocked.

“I hate running,” Connor says petulantly.

“You just need the right motivation,” Leon reminds him. And Connor totally stares at his mouth. Leon grins and leans closer. “You beat your last time, and I’ll make out with you.”

Connor scoffs. “You’re not that hot,” he says. Still staring at Leon’s mouth.

“Well,” Leon murmurs and takes a step back. “The offer’s there.”

Connor presses another button and the belt starts to move.

*

Leon’s just packing up the last of his stuff when a hand circles his wrist. He’s being pulled out into the hallway before he realises it’s Connor, and then they’re in one of the training rooms, an empty one, when Connor slams the door behind them and flicks the lock.

“You said,” he says firmly.

Leon licks his lips. Watches Connor follow the movement of his tongue. “What was your time?”

“Faster,” Connor says quickly. “Almost 15 seconds.”

Leon’s impressed. “Yeah?” he murmurs, sliding a hand over Connor’s hip, his thumb brushing under his damp shirt to find smooth skin. “Thought I wasn’t that hot.”

Connor rolls his eyes and tilts his head back. “Shut up,” he mutters. “Kiss me.”

Leon huffs out a laugh but he leans in and presses a quick kiss to Connor’s lips.

“What? No.” Connor grabs his arms and pulls him back in. “You promised me motivation.”

“Hmm,” Leon says thoughtfully and presses in again, trapping Connor against the door. “I guess I did.”

Then he kisses Connor properly, his tongue sliding against Connor’s, his thigh nudging between Connor’s legs. Connor opens eagerly and Leon kisses him thoroughly, until Connor’s hair is a mess, his clothes are totally rumpled and his mouth looks bruised.

“What,” Connor says roughly before he clears his throat. “What are you gonna do if I take another 15 seconds off?”

Leon grinds his hips against Connor. “I’ll think of something.”

Connor drops his head onto Leon’s chest and groans. His fingers are still digging into Leon’s arms; he thinks there’ll be marks. “What if I can’t wait that long?”

Leon smiles. “Make some changes to your training program,” he murmurs. “If you run every day, you’ll get faster, quicker.”

“I hate running,” Connor grumbles.

He changes his program though.

It takes Connor two weeks to hit his target time. Two weeks of kissing and dry humping that makes Leon feel fifteen years old again.

“Thank fuck for that,” Leon mutters when Connor bursts in, waving his phone around with a picture of his new time. “Get naked now.”

Connor laughs and races him to his bedroom. He beats Leon by half a stride.


End file.
